Baby Makes Three
by Time-to-Pretend001
Summary: Dawson and Casey find out they are expecting. Celebration ensues. This is a response to S6 finale where I imagine there was NO fertility issues and no Dawsey drama. This is my first fanfiction in years so I'm a little rusty...and of course it's going to be graphic. One-shot.


*Author's Note: This is my response to the finale. That is all I have to say about that. Oh, and Gabby does not have fertility issues here. Warning: I have not written fanfiction in years so it will get *ahem* graphic. Hope you enjoy!*

It was a while before Dawson emerged from the bathroom, with her hands in her jean pockets and her lips pursed tightly. Casey was waiting anxiously for her in the living room, hoping that his beautiful wife would tell him the news he was hoping to hear for a long time. Their attempts at trying for a baby was bliss, more than that if Casey was being perfectly honest, and he was hoping that through it all he was successful at giving his love the one thing she's been wanting for so long.

"So?"

Dawson stared at Casey for a brief second before moving closer to him until she was inches from his body.

"Well…." A sudden smile emerged as she looked up at her husband in excitement.

No more words needed to be said, as Casey knew his wife and her reactions well to know that they were finally blessed with a child.

"Really?" Casey replied, almost in disbelief, as he places his hand on Dawson's belly, and both begin to laugh lightly. They were not entirely expecting a pregnancy to happen right away, despite their constant efforts at trying, so the news came as a bit of a surprise for Casey.

In that moment, Casey, overwhelmed with excitement, moved in and placed his lips gently against Dawson's. What started as a light kiss soon deepened, and the next thing their tongues met and entangled, as Casey wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer.

"Mmm, wait, we have a lot to talk about." Dawson said, after she pulls away.

"Yeah. Or we can talk tomorrow and spend the rest of the night celebrating." Casey replied, his voice low and husky. Dawson's eyes closed briefly, trying to control her emotions, to no avail. The last time she was pregnant, there was no controlling her sexual desire, so much so, that the couple would make time during their shifts in Casey's office for their baby making sessions.

"You're so beautiful." Dawson gasped at Casey's words and the feeling of his lips peppering her neck with light kisses caused another wave of desire to shoot straight to her womanhood. Suddenly, she felt his teeth sink lightly into her warm flesh, in the corner of where her shoulder and neck meets, causing Dawson's control to go out the window.

"Fuck." She whispered and crashed her lips to his, her desire for him overwhelming. Dawson could feel the outline of Casey's cock pressing roughly onto her belly, and the feel of him rubbing against her caused him to thrust wildly. Their lips parted, making them both gasp for much needed air.

In a matter of seconds, Casey pulled his wife gently and guided her to their bedroom, a sanctuary of sorts, that only they had entrance to. As much as Dawson loved the sweet and tender side that came with their love-making, she had other plans. There would be no gentleness tonight. Dawson needed to feel all of Casey, every inch of his body heavy on hers, and his cock thrusted deep inside. She knew that once her belly grew heavy with their baby, there would be less opportunity for any roughness, for the safety of their child.

Sensing her desire, Casey grabed Dawson roughly, enough not to hurt her, and kissed her deeply. Dawson pushed against him until he fell on the bed and she wasted no time removing her own clothes. When she was down to her panties and bra, Casey stopped her. "Wait." he gasped. He then reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, letting the material fall to the ground. Casey always had a thing for his wife's breasts. The shape and the feel of them in his hands and mouth was enough to have him hard in an instant. Knowing that they will grow heavy with nutrition for their child caused his desire to grow to the point of discomfort.

Casey's mouth settled on one breast as his hand massaged the other. The sensation of her lover's hands and mouth on her caused a wave of pleasure to pool in Dawson's groin, and her hands moved to the back of Casey's head as she stepped closer to him, settling her body in between Casey's legs.

Casey began trailing hot open mouth kisses down her belly until he almost reached the area Dawson wanted him most.

"Get on the bed." Casey commanded, his voice deep and dripping with lust.

Gabby climbs on the bed, her ass moving slowly from side to side as she crawls towards the middle, in a sultry manner. As soon as she laid down, Casey was on top of her, his lips next to her ear.

"Fuck, you're so naughty, baby. You like teasing me with that beautiful body, don't you?" His words caused her to shiver from arousal and make her impossibly more wet.

"Please." Dawson pleaded, and she knows she has no desire to wait.

"Mmm, patience. First, I need a taste." Casey replied. He then begins to trail kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts, and then navel, and then finally reaching where she wants him the most. Quickly, Casey removed Dawson's panties and begins trailing more kisses up her right leg until he reaches her center.

"So fucking sexy…and wet." Dawson was already in a state of euphoria from her husband's seductive voice, but it was at the moment he dove in to her center that her back arched off the bed. Casey was always good with his mouth, never failing to make her cum hard, and tonight was no exception. The feel of his tongue moving against her clit and traveling down to her entrance to savor her wetness had Dawson on the brink of an orgasm. His ministrations on her continued until he had her moaning and grasping the covers of the bed, in pleasure. When his tongue reached inside her center, thrusting as deep he could, and his fingers continued stimulating her clit, Dawson's orgasm suddenly hit her and every limb on her body went numb. Casey's name, along with a few other choice words, left her lips and Casey could not help but smile against her.

"Matt." Dawson moaned, pulling him by his biceps until Casey was on top.

"Clothes off. Now." Dawson demanded, already pulling at his sweater to get it off.

"Yes, ma'am." Casey got off the bed momentarily to remove every article of clothing as his wife laid on the bed, still recovering from her orgasm.

When all his clothing was gone, Casey climbed back to bed and settled his body perfectly on top of Dawson's, kissing her with every fiber of his being. His hard cock laid against her, so close to her center.

Suddenly, Dawson grabs Casey by his blonde locks, whatever short strands she can hold on to, and whispers, "I want you so badly. Fast and hard. Please, baby." Casey moans and reaches down to place himself where he needs to be. The feeling of the tip of his cock touching Dawson's entrance is enough for both to moan obscene words.

Without warning, Casey thrusts his cock deep inside his lover. He gives her a few seconds to adjust before he begins thrusting with every strength he has. Dawson feels her walls on fire from every thrust and every friction of Casey's desire within her. Her clit pulses as Casey continues to pound in her, reaching out a hand and placing it against the headboard to prevent her head from hitting it. There was no stopping or slowing and Dawson would not have it any other way, her pleasure escalating to the point where she was about to cum again.

"Almost." she breathes heavily, her voice drowning with Casey's heavy breathes. The pleasure was too much for Dawson, and just as she was on the very edge of that cliff of pleasure, Casey slows down a little and lifts her left leg, placing it just above his hip. This caused Dawson to gasp as she feels his cock even deeper in her.

"Fuck, Matt." Dawson moaned, and just like that the coil inside her broke and she came undone under him. Casey groaned at the feeling of his wife's already tight body squeezing him, edging him on to his own orgasm. Dawson, however, had other ideas.

With any strength she can gather, Dawson pushed Casey away so that he slipped out of her and then proceeded to guide his body so that he was laying on the mattress. She climbed on him and sat her dripping pussy on his groin, slowly moving back and forth to tease him. The sensation caused Casey to moan loudly and he grabbed her hips, guiding her so he can place himself back where he belongs.

Dawson smirked and grabbed his hands, placing them above his head and not letting go.

"It's my turn." Dawson uses one of her hands to guide him inside her. The feeling of his cock in her at this position had her moaning in pleasure and in a matter of seconds she began moving her hips up and down, hard and fast, just like she wanted. Casey's head snapped back at how amazing his cock felt inside the woman he loves. Dawson's thrust continued, eventually placing her hands on Casey's chest to keep her balanced. The sensation of his erection rocking into her was enough for Casey to cum, but it was when his wife leaned down and whispered into his ear, that was his undoing. "Let go, baby. I want to feel your cum deep inside."

"Fuck!" Casey almost shouted. He grabbed her hips quickly and lifted his hips to thrust even harder a few more times before he exploded deep inside. The feeling of his seed spilling in her was enough to cause Dawson to climax again and his name left her lips as she was coming down from her high.

Dawson rolled off of Casey, too spent and in complete ecstasy to do anything. She could feel his seed dripping from her and a lazy smile formed on her lips.

Casey brushed her hair back from his face and place a sweet kiss on her forehead, nose, and then lips.

"I love you." Casey kissed Dawson lightly again on the lips before placing his hand on her belly. "Both of you."

Dawson's smile grew at her husband's affection. "I love you too."


End file.
